Crimson Typhoon (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints of the Crimson Typhoon |givename = |launch = August 22, 2018 |class = Mark-4 |status = Destroyed |origin = China |height = 76m (250ft)Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome |weight = 1,722 Tons |speed = 9 |strength = 8 |armor = 6 |equip = 28-Go/CockpitCrimson Typhoon Blueprints 34R0111/STERNO Piston OSIHI Achilles Shock Absorbser 11X///Triples Control Device |operating = Tri-Sun Horizon Gate''Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 69'' |energy = Midnight Orb 9 |weapon = IB22 Plasmacaster |body = Muay Thai triplet |powermove = Jet Kick |pilot = Cheung Wei (deceased) Jin Wei (deceased) Hu Wei (deceased) |kaiju = 7 |appearances = Pacific Rim }} Crimson Typhoon is a Mark-4 Chinese Jaeger piloted by the Wei triplets. It is launched in August 22, 2018. History Constructed in Hong Kong Shatterdome, Crimson Typhoon is piloted by to the Wei triplets, Cheung, Jin and Hu. They successfully defeated eight Kaiju.Pacific Rim Crimson Typhoon is dropped into Victoria Harbour, alongside Striker Eureka and Cherno Alpha, by helicopter prior to the battle. Striker Eureka would be unable to assist the two, as Marshall Pentecost did not want to risk the Jaeger being damaged prior to the assault onto the breach. This order would prove disastrous, as neither Cherno Alpha or Crimson Typhoon were prepared to face Otachi or Leatherback. Otachi engages Crimson, springing out of the ocean and using its barbed tail to attack. The triplets use the "Thundercloud" formation and activate all three of Crimson's rotating claws, and proceed to slice Otachi's head and chest. They lost their advantage when Otachi grabs two of Crimson's claws and crushes them. Crimson counter attacks, grabbing Otachi's claws, using its flexibility to hop over it. The Jaeger tosses the Kaiju over to Cherno Alpha, who grabs her in a headlock. As Crimson comes back to attack Otachi again, its pilots are ignorant of the pincer at the end of Otachi's tail. Unprepared, Crimson Typhoon's Conn-Pod is crushed, killing the triplets. Otachi tears it from its shoulders and tosses it into the bay. The incapacitated Jaeger collapses into the bay. Features Unique among the Jaegers, Crimson Typhoon is piloted by three Rangers as opposed to the traditional two. The Conn-Pod, designed by Dr. Caitlin Lightcap, functions and accommodates a triple Neural Handshake and three-pilot control.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie NovelizationCombat Dossier: Crimson Typhoon'' Two pilots to control the Jaeger's basic movements in the front, and a third pilot to act as gunner behind his co-pilots. Crimson Typhoon's three arms allow for great mobility and range in combat; the fighting style of the Wei Tang triplets grant Crimson the grace of a practiced martial artist. Broad shouldered, Crimson Typhoon uses its shoulders to defend against punches and shield itself, allowing it to strike back immediately, rolling with the left shoulder. Crimson's OSIHI Achilles shock absorbers are attached with magnetorheological dampers, allowing for better balance on an array of terrain in combat; the complex labyrinth of balance plates and pressure sensors housed within the feet calculates the thousands of micro-adjustments per second required to perform manuevers. Crimson's 34RO111 STERNO Piston, while a trade-off component, allows for the Conn-Pod's increased flexibility around the neck's connection. Crimson's 11X/// Triples Control Device enables the tri-pilot system; the Conn-Pod itself acts as a telescope, allowing for greater vision in combat. Liquid software systems, 28-GO, provide low-circuit traces. The flexibility awarded to Crimson Typhoon allows it to turn at 180 degrees, perform high kicks and lift its body in order to perform flips. Crimson Typhoon's IB22 plasma caster is multi-layered cell-tip with a carrier rail that enables the cannon with biometric launch functions for targeting Kaiju skeletons. Crimson also has retractable, circular saws built into its hands, which can give it an additional edge against Kaiju. Notes *Parts of Crimson Typhoon's body language is modeled after Floyd Mayweather Jr. and traditional Wushu. *Crimson Typhoon's "eye" is modeled after HAL-9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *Crimson Typhoon is featured in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *Crimson Typhoon is the only Jaeger capable of throwing kicks at his opponents. *Crimson Typhoon was originally going to be piloted by female quadruplets. *The Chinese characters printed on Crimson Typhoon, "暴風赤紅" is grammatically wrong; the correct way of saying Crimson Typhoon in Chinese is "赤紅風暴". Crimson Typhoon's Liquid software system, 28-GO, bears a coincidental resemblance to Tetsujin 28-GO, the first anime to ever feature large robots, which Guillermo del Toro has cited drawing inspiration from. Gallery Features Crimson Foot Grips 01.jpg Crimson Foot Grips 02.jpg|Close-up on Crimson Typhoon's Foot Grips Crimson IB22 Plasmacaster 01.jpg Crimson IB22 Plasmacaster 02.jpg|Close-up on Crimson Typhoon's Plasmacaster Crimson Scoped Pilot Head 01.jpg Crimson Scoped Pilot Head 02.jpg Promotional Pacific Rim Crimson Typhoon Crew.jpg|Crimson Typhoon Crew Crimson Typhoon Poster.jpg|Film Poster Chinese-Jaeger-Crimson-Typhoon.jpg|Crimson Typhoon's stat card Typhoon.PNG|Bluprint of Crimson Typhoon's height Crimson Typhoon Wallpaper.jpg|Crimsoon Typhoon Wallpaper PR-crimson-typhoon.jpg Crymsoon Typhoon.png|NECA Crimson Typhoon (Series One) PR-crimson-launch.jpg|Crimson Typhoon being lifted out of the Shatterdome. File:Ss-P-0004.jpg File:Ss-P-0007.jpg|Crimson Typhoon and Otachi File:Ss-P-0008.jpg Concept art CT.1.jpg CT.2.png Crimson Typhoon Concept Art 01.png Crimson Typhoon Concept Art 06.png Crimson Typhoon Concept Art 07.png Crimson Typhoon Concept Art 02.png References Jaeger Crimson Typhoon Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-4